A hollow elevator shaft wall was recently developed which is constructed by essentially stacking, alternately, elongate horizontal metal studs and horizontally extending gypsum core boards, and then subsequently affixing gypsum wallboard to the outer faces of the studs in a spaced relation to the core boards. A complete description of this prior wall is set forth in my copending application, Ser. No. 7/858,797, which application is included herein by reference. A comparable wall which can be erected easier and more rapidly is desired.